


Watching Over You

by Livie_Rya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon May Joss This, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Hospitalization, Injury, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livie_Rya/pseuds/Livie_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac finally wakes up in the hospital and he’s not as alone as he thought he was. Will probably be Jossed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this ever since Letharia Vulpina but was busy with other works and now we've had Echo House and The Fox And The Wolf and Isaac is still in hospital unconscious. I'm also pretty sure given Teen Wolf's track record that they will gloss over and pretty much ignore this whole scene.
> 
> Right now this is set after The Fox And The Wolf and Stiles is Nogitsune free. 
> 
> If they don't gloss over Isaac waking up then canon this fic will probably be jossed but at least it'll be some cute fluff and family feels for you to read.
> 
> Thanks to Sadie Reynolds who has once again Beta'd this piece of excellent work. Love you Banshee to my Hunter :)
> 
> Warm thanks to all you lovely people who read, comment, leave kudos or bookmark this fic.
> 
> P.S I know I'm cutting it close with De-Void airing in just a few hours but technically it still hasn't been jossed yet.

**Watching Over You**

**By Livie_Rya**

**Beta: Sadie Reynolds**

**Rating: General Audiences**

**Description: Isaac finally wakes up in the hospital and he’s not as alone as he thought he was. Will probably be Jossed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way have any right or infliction with ‘Teen Wolf’ or its characters. I write this purely for entertainment purposes with no profit sought after. All characters and rights belong to MTV and Jeff Davis and the respected writers of ‘Teen Wolf’. Everything written is written to the legal standard of the Copyright Act with no violation intended.**

* * *

 

The life support beeped in a steady rhyme, the only indication that the seventeen year old boy lying next to it was alive. Isaac lay with his eyes shut motionless, heavy burns from the electricity covering half his body and feet. It had been days now and still Isaac showed no signs of healing.

Stiles blamed himself for what had happened to Isaac. He was possessed by the Nogitsune and set up the live wire to kill and hurt lots of people, and Isaac happened to be one of them hurt. If Isaac never healed or woke up it would be all his fault. Stiles was sure that if he was stronger he would have been able to suppress the Nogitsune more and none of this would have happened. Scott disagreed, he was sure he was to blame. Not only was he Isaac’s Alpha, Isaac never would have attempted to walk across the electrified water if he had told him about Kira, or that if he had been smarter than the live wire that the Nogitsune set up never would have been knocked down by him in the first place.

Once Scott had rid Stiles of the Nogitsune, they walked back over to the hospital and looked at their fallen friend. Melissa had allowed them in with their key card once more and all anyone could do was stand there and wait to see if he would open his blue eyes. In the short time that Isaac had been living in the McCall house he had already become a loved member of the family.

Melissa gently brushed back the blonde curls on his head, just trying to will him with her mind to wake up, to be okay. She couldn’t help but secretly see him as her own. She was sure Kyle did too. The county Sheriff had developed a soft spot for Isaac when he was curled up in the prison cell. He knew from that moment even though he was a suspect that there was no way he could have done it. He seemed too innocent, too much of a lost child that all child abuse victims become. Kyle regretted that Isaac had slipped through the cracks that he had been left to suffer for so long. He remembers Jackson telling him like he was announcing coffee how his father used to beat the poor boy. He still remembered swallowing the bile in his throat and the sickening feeling in his stomach.

When he started going out with Melissa he never imaged life like this. Three teenage sons, one his and two adopted. He always counted on Scott but now he considered Isaac just as much as a son as Scott and Stiles. What should have been filled with happy family moments before they all grew up even more and went to college and started lives of their own was filled with thick worry and dread. Given Kyle’s job as a cop and Melissa’s as a nurse they had both been there telling parents that their child was injured and unconscious and that they didn’t know if it was going to be good news. Never once had they considered that they would be watching over their own in a hospital bed, being on the other end of that conversation.

Suddenly Isaac coughed. It was a quiet cough but no less a cough, a sign of movement and a sigh of life. Everyone in the room suddenly sprung into action, moving closer and closer.

Isaac blinked open in his eyes. The first thing he saw was Scott McCall. Scott, who he had grown to trust and had even taken him in when he had nowhere to go, standing over him. He was holding Isaac’s hand, clearly been helping with the pain because Isaac barely felt anything. Then he saw Sheriff Kyle Stilinski, which threw him a little. Kyle had always been a good man, he never beat him or laughed at him or try and have his way with him like the horror stories he had been told about cops by Camden if he talked about what his father did to him. Kyle had been understanding and kind and feed him biscuits and water. He didn’t realize that Kyle had cared enough to be in the hospital room while he laid there. Then he saw Melissa; Melissa was perfect. She hugged him and dried his tears when he had a nightmare, not given him a hard time when he started dating Scott’s ex, fed him his three square meals each day-even snacks in between, and didn’t complain about him cuddling up to her when he was half asleep on the sofa. Then he realized Stiles was watching over him too. Him and Stiles had never been close, weren’t really friends, and if Stiles didn’t still hate him for trying to kill Lydia then he did for making out with Scott’s ex. But here he was, with genuine concern on his face actually caring about him.

“You’re all here?” Isaac asked, so touched he was scared he would cry and embarrass himself.

“Yeah.” Scott said softly.

“Where else would we be?” Kyle asked with a smile like Isaac was the most important person in the world. No one really treated Isaac like that, not since he moved into Scott’s and now everyday with the McCall’s felt like that.

“How you feeling?” Melissa asked.

“I....weird I guess.” Isaac answered honestly. He could feel the burns on the side of his body and face heal slowing. New skin and old crackling and clearing up. He had no idea how he was going to explain that but Scott was an Alpha now. He could deal with it. Isaac was just glad he wasn’t going to be drugged and abducted by an Alpha pack this time.

“Hey Isaac....I’ve said some things and....and done some things but....I’m sorry okay? I’m sorry for everything okay? I was....I wasn’t myself but....but that was no excuse and I was a dick...and I’m sorry.” Stiles rambled out.

“It’s okay.” Isaac told him. He knew something was up with Stiles when a frantic Scott begged for his help when Stiles was sleepwalking. He wasn’t sure but he knew Stiles was having medical tests done that day he’d gotten hurt. He wondered if that had anything to do with it.

“It’s me who should be sorry. I messed up as an Alpha and wasn’t able to give you all the bits of information in time. You wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for me. I’m so sorry Isaac.” Scott said.

“It’s okay....really both of you its fine. And I’m pretty sure it was either of your faults.” Isaac said.

“It was mine.” Stiles insisted.

“No it was mine; you did nothing wrong.” Scott argued.

“I cannot believe you are fighting over who put me in hospital.” Isaac said with a grin. It was actually quite comical and taking his mind off the horrible drip and machine still attached to him.

“C’mon boys, Isaac needs rest. Not you two bickering.” Kyle told them lightly.

“Sorry.” Scott and Stiles said apologetically.

“No more sorrys.” Isaac laughed. “When can I leave?” Isaac asked.

“Tomorrow, right now you need lots of rest.” Melissa told him.

“Will you all still be here?” Isaac asked quietly.

“You don’t leave family.” Kyle told him.

“And you’re family Isaac. Now get rest and get better.” Melissa told him. Isaac looked at all their faces, taking them all in.

* * *

Allison walked through the hospital doors and poked her head around. Melissa was great at bending the rules and always allowed her in.

“How is he? Is he-“ Allison asked, her voice cracking and close to tears.

“Allison?” Isaac asked in confusion.

“He’s doing just fine.” Melissa said with a smile. Allison rushed over to bed and a tear rolled down her a face.

“Hey....hey.” Allison said she couldn’t believe he was awake.

“Hey.” Isaac said softly. Allison knew Scott was okay with them dating but she still didn’t want to rub his face in it, after all she still cared a great deal about him and he was a friend. Even so she couldn’t resist the harmless kiss to his forehead, the physical contact of knowing this was real and he was real.

Isaac smiled and let out a yawn.

“Sleep.” Scott told him.

“No....I’ll be fine.” Isaac said scared that even with their promise he could wake up alone.

“No one is going anywhere, but right now you still gotta lot of healing to do.” Kyle told him.

“When I wake up....” Isaac couldn’t even finish his sentence as he drifted back off to sleep, holding Allison’s hand as the last of his healing took place.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @LivieRya  
> My Tumblr: livieryaschamberoftorturedfeels  
> My Website: livierya.weebly.com
> 
> Sadie's Twitter: @MuscialSage  
> Sadie's Tumblr: sagiesadie1994


End file.
